


duties and desires

by lesbianvampire



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, rated teen for light innuendo but nothing graphic or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Okoye is busy with her duties as captain of the Dora Milaje, but Nakia pulls her away for a moment.





	duties and desires

**Author's Note:**

> includes some spoilers for black panther (2018)!!

“Okoye!”  
The Dora Milaje captain glanced up from her conversation with another of the Adored Ones. Nakia stood in the doorway, looking as elegant as ever. Her cheeks seemed flushed, and she was smiling. Okoye felt color rise to her own cheeks at the sight of that graceful smile, one that lingered in her thoughts long after its owner was out of sight.  
“Yes, Nakia?” she asked. To the warrior with whom she had been engaged in conversation, Okoye crossed her fist over her chest in a salute, dismissing her. The woman saluted back and left.   
Nakia approached her and took her hand. “Shuri has need of you. She is transporting lab equipment to be sent to America and requires the strength of a warrior.”  
“So you find me?” Okoye raised an eyebrow, but allowed herself to be led from the office down to the lower levels. “Surely another of my women would suffice. I do not doubt that some are idling at the moment, more so than I.”  
“Perhaps.” Nakia glanced at her, merriment in her lovely, dark eyes. “But I requested you. It is so rare that I am able to spend time with you, what with how busy things have been lately.”   
“Well,” said Okoye, hopelessly charmed, “I suppose my duties as captain can wait a little while.”   
Nakia grinned, her eyes crinkling, and Okoye’s heart soared.   
\---  
“We should-” Okoye took a moment to catch her breath. “We should probably go help Shuri now.”  
Nakia narrowed her eyes at her, mischievously. Okoye couldn’t deny how alluring she looked with her lipstick smudged, but as always, duty was on the forefront of Okoye’s mind. She was unable to relax while there was work that had to be done.   
“One more kiss, and then we go,” Nakia replied. She gently cradled the back of Okoye’s head with her fingertips and pulled her face close. Okoye shut her eyes, savoring the sweetness of her lover’s lips. All of the world seemed right and complete whenever Nakia’s lips were on her own. However, she knew there was much to be done before that dream became a reality.   
Okoye pulled away. “Enough dawdling, my sweet.” She stood from the corner in which the two of them had been cuddling and helped Nakia to her feet.   
“Very well,” Nakia pouted, exaggerating the expression of disappointment. She swiped at her mouth with her shawl, attempting to clear away the smudged lipstick, but the effort was in vain.  
“Allow me.” Okoye pulled a handkerchief tucked into her waist and wiped away the messy cosmetics, her other hand on Nakia’s chin to steady herself.   
“Many thanks, my dear,” Nakia said. Okoye patted the handkerchief along her own lips to clean up her appearance as well.   
“Being prepared never hurts,” Okoye said as they began walking toward the lab. “You might like to try it sometime.”  
“I am always prepared,” Nakia protested. “Prepared to figure out a solution in the moment.”   
“That is the difference between you and I,” Okoye commented.   
“Yes. And I would have you no other way than how you are.” Nakia’s eyes sparkled. “We can balance each other out.”   
“We do make a good team,” Okoye agreed, nudging her shoulder, softly. Nakia nudged back, and giggled.   
\---  
“These are the boxes Shuri indicated,” Nakia said, gesturing to the bulky cardboard boxes on the floor. “Do you need my help?”  
“No, I do not believe so,” Okoye replied, rubbing her hands together. “Though I should certainly enjoy your company.” She bent down and heaved one of the boxes up into her arms, her muscles straining. She placed it into the storage compartment of the air vessel.   
Nakia leaned against a pillar, her eyes on Okoye. “You know, I certainly do not mind watching you perform such feats of strength. There are worse sights to be seeing.”   
“I am well aware, thank you very much,” Okoye grunted, loading more equipment into the vessel. “You have mentioned it before.”   
“As nice as it is to see you exert yourself, I must say I prefer feeling to seeing. Especially if the feeling took place in my bedroom.”   
Okoye dropped the box she was setting down, and it made a loud clunk as it hit the bottom of the compartment. Incredulous, she whipped her head around to look at Nakia, who was doubled over with laughter.   
“Why, you absolute scoundrel!” Okoye declared, trying not to laugh. She put a hand on her hip. “Sabotaging the captain of the Dora Milaje like that - what would people think if they knew?”  
“What would they think if they knew of your reaction to my words?” Nakia countered.   
Okoye shook her head and picked up the last box. “What a sneaky woman is she whom I love.”   
“My dear, this is precisely why you love me.”  
“So it is.” Okoye shut the door to the storage compartment. “So it is.” She flexed her hands and fingers, alleviating the soreness.   
Nakia wrapped her arm around Okoye’s waist. “Now that we are finished here, shall we spend more time alone together? Or must you return to your duties as captain?”  
“Oh, make no mistake, I must get back to work.” Okoye thought of the endless reports that needed completing. She also thought of Nakia’s hands on her body, Nakia’s soft lips against her own. “However, stronger and more urgent than that is my need to-” Okoye whispered the rest of the sentence into Nakia’s ear. Nakia’s eyes widened and she smiled slowly.   
“And you would call me a scoundrel!”  
“Do you mean to say that you do not also desire this very thing, my sweet?” Okoye teased.   
“I certainly do not mean to say that!” Nakia exclaimed. “You know very well that I happen to desire precisely what it is that you also desire at the moment.”   
“I believe they call that lust.” Okoye winked and held out her arm. “To your bedroom, then?”   
Nakia took her arm. “I can think of nothing I would like more.”


End file.
